


Gently Used

by loveless_loves_beloved



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveless_loves_beloved/pseuds/loveless_loves_beloved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles enjoy a Sunday moring together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gently Used

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my lovely twin!  
> Also sorry for any mistakes!

The knot receded and Derek slowly came too, blinking sleep from his eyes and stretching his neck to see the clock. It was early on a Sunday morning and his stomach growled loudly. He gripped Stiles’ lightly finger-shaped bruised hips and slowly slipped his cock free, the slow pull from the warmth made him shiver. He pushed the covers away and stepped out of bed, grabbing the wash cloth from the bedside table and wiping his slick cock clean before stepping into his gray sweatpants and casting a look over his shoulder at his mate. 

Stiles was still dead to the world, curled on one side, his neck and shoulder covered in hickey’s and love bites, his hips and thighs decorated in finger-shaped bruises that would heal in a day or two. He made a sleepy sound and rolled onto his stomach and Derek watched as cum leaked from his ass in rivulets. Derek panted and nearly went back to bed; it would have been so easy to just slip his cock right into the well-used, already slick hole and fuck him again and again, knotting his mate over and over. 

Instead Derek forced himself to leave, to walk down the stairs and into the kitchen, glad that his pups weren’t around the Hale house for once. He quickly ate breakfast before toasting a bagel and heading back upstairs. He placed the food on his mate’s side table and slipped back into bed, glancing over his phone. Stiles sniffled before he stretched like a lazy cat, glancing at Derek. He climbed to his knees and grabbed the bagel; he ate the first half in silence, slowly waking up while Derek scrolled through his phone messages. 

Derek was busy texting Isaac about the usual training time and to bring the pups when he was startled at suddenly having a lapful of mate. Stiles looked pleased, sleep warm and satisfied. Derek set his phone back on the side table and wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist, pulling him closer until they were chest to chest. He nosed his way along the smooth cheek, nibbled an earlobe then kissed his temple. Stiles made soft noises like any please mate should and wiggled on his lap. 

Derek moved further down the bed while keeping his mate pressed against him, he quickly removed his sweatpants and pressed Stiles back down to his lap. Stiles’ lips kissed along his jaw before moving south and sucking at his neck, nibbling on all his sweet spots. The wolf howled in pleasure and Derek gripped the slender hips of the younger man a bit tighter and shifted his hips upward. Both groaned loudly when their cocks rubbed at each other. 

“Fuck,” Derek groaned and arched his hips again, “Stiles I need…” 

Stiles was uncharacteristically quiet but sometimes actions were louder than words because he was suddenly sinking into the wet warmth of his mate. He closed his eyes and panted, letting Stiles take control, roll his hips down until Derek was balls deep inside of him. He moaned softly and Derek groaned, grip tightening, holding him still until the younger man grew frustrated and clenched his ass tightly. 

“Stiles calm down; I’ll hurt you without the lube.” 

Stiles tried to move again but Derek held him tight. He growled and finally looked him in the eye, light brown irises blown wide. 

“Derek! My ass is still filled with your cum. I don’t need any lube to slick me up. I think you have that part covered.”

Derek had patience but even he could only hold off for so long. Stiles’ was wet, slick and too hot—absolutely perfect and the alpha couldn’t resist giving an exploratory trust. Stiles cried out, his ass spasmed around him and his hands gripped at his shoulders as he arched his back. Stiles rolled his hips quickly downward, sealing their bodies together before rising as leisurely as possible, letting his muscles drag along his cock. Derek was panting underneath him, he felt faint from pleasure and the wolf howled for a quicker, harder romping but he resisted and let Stiles work himself over his cock. 

Stiles bit his lip, carefully arching his back and lifting his ass, clenching the entire way up. Derek’s orgasm rose to fast and came over him with a certain level of violence; he growled loudly as his body pulsed and convulsed with each spurt of cum. Stiles never stopped and Derek never softened, he gripped his mate’s hips tightly before lifting him off and quickly rearranging him on his stomach with his ass up. Stiles made a squeak sound and sucked in a gulp of air when Derek leaned down and pressed his dick to the wet entrance. 

He pressed forward, the tip met resistance and it only spurred him on, he leaned his hips down at an angle he knew would grant him the best access and they moaned loudly when Stiles’ body gave and Derek’s thick cock slid inside. Stiles’ ass was loose this time and easy to fuck, each time his cockhead brushed Stiles’ prostate the weakened, well used muscles shuddered around him. The alpha pulled completely free, watching the hole begin to tighten before pushing back inside. He continued to tease his mate until Stiles was practically sobbing against him.

The wolf inside rose under his skin and Derek flattened himself along his back and started hammering inside. Stiles tried to shift, thrust back against him but the wolf quickened his pace and hardened his lunges. Derek lost himself to another orgasm, the knot widened and locked them together, Stiles cried out softly, shaking from the effects of it. Derek moved them to their sides and Stiles wiggled against him still hard and leaking. The alpha wrapped one hand around the base of his mates cock and starting thrusting slowly against him while his other hand rubbed soothing circles up his hips, sides and stopping at his nipples. He flicked the hard buds and Stiles made a noise that left Derek unbearably ravenous again. Stiles shoved his hips back on his cock and they groaned in union as the knot pulled and pulsed before tightening further. 

Derek continued to rub Stiles nipples and jerk the younger boy off, adding his lips and teeth into the equation when he knew that his human wasn’t going to last much longer. His body pulsed with awareness before the string in place snapped and Stiles orgasmed, seed spurting at an alarming rate all up his fair chest. Stiles cried out and convulsed around him, his ass milking the rest of the spurting seed from the hard knot. 

Stiles weakly slumped into him, done for the morning and beyond exhausted as he dosed off in Derek’s arms. 

“If we keep going at it…I’m not going to be able to walk straight tomorrow at school.” He mumbled weakly.

Derek nuzzled the vulnerable flesh of his neck and hid a smile. He didn’t see the problem with that.


End file.
